ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Elysium (Season 1)
Synopsis In the year 2167 it's been 13 years since Max Da Costa United Earth and Elysium citizens. A war broke out between a United army on earth and the citizens of Elysium. The war lead to the space station being completely shut down and presumably killing all of the people their. When ear suddenly comes under a new threat a team of criminals and forced to uncover a secret that will either save or destroy what remains of humanity. Cast Jon Hamm as William Meyer Yvonne Strahovski as Sara Donne Richard Madden as Michael Rogers Katie Cassidy as Eve Knight Brett Dalton as Richard Morner Nathon Fillion as Henry Riguez Episodes 1. Pilot In 2167 earth has now become its own power and have broken away from Elysium and won the war against them. Using resources left behind by Elysium during the war medical and transport technology have develop through the use of former Elysium droids. On the tenth anniversary of the end of the war suddenly the droids break away from human control and fire randomly on humans all around the globe. realising that they must be reset a team of hired bounty hunters lead by William Meyer also including Michael Rogers an engineer, Eve Knight a pilot and doctor and Richard Morner a former soldier turned hired gun set out to return to Elysium to find the code to reset them. Sara Donne, a captain in the worlds army accompanies them. Upon arrival the oxygen supply on the station still works and as the team arrive at the core and get it back online. Before they can acquire the code a fleet of shuttles is heading towards them with Elysium logos and open fire on them. 2. Backup Plan As the team come under fire from the fleet Eve gets back on their ship, The Artemis and opens fire on them. After a skirmish two of them retreat and one crashes onto the station. A battle break out between them and Meyer is severely injured as the soldiers have exosuits. Eventually they are able to trap them in the medical bay and try to question them. Before they can get any answers the soldiers suddenly collapse and die. After investigating the crashed ships it's reveals their original course to be from the moon. After taking The Artemis to the ships origin they are fired upon from missles. 3. The Tragedy of War The Artemis crashes they are captured by the attackers the crew are taken through an underground structure and taken to an office where Meyer recognises the man they are taken to. It flashes back to ten years earlier where Meyer was a captain in the army and was assigned to protect Los Angeles from an Elysian attack. He was also revealed to have a wife. When the attack finally happens the city Comes under heavy attack and most of Meyers men are wiped out and the remaining ones go into hiding. While in hiding the man from the office Henry Riguez publicly starts executing citizens including Meyers wife. While in grief he is able to discover how to hack the droids and turn them against the Elyisans and take back the city. Through a montage its is revealed that this method is what was used to defeat the Elysians altogether. Back in the present Meyer asks where they are and Riguez simply replys with "Elysium" 4. The Moon Men Riguez reveals that realising they were going to lose the war Elysium started working on a secondary habitat hidden within the Moon and evacuated to the secondary location shortly after the battle of Los Angeles. The team are locked in a prison where countless soldiers the war remain simply to fight to the death for the entertainment of the Elysians. When the prisoners are revealed to have had a plan to escape for years but simply couldn't get of the moon without a ship which they now have with The Artemis. A riot breaks out and Meyer attempts to kill Riguez but he can't get to him before he is dragged away by his team. 5. Artemis 6. How To Fight The Future 7. The Deadlist Man on Elysium 8. Prisoners of War 9. A Just Cause 10. Troopers 11. Former Power 12. Earthlings =